This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Insulin-like growth factor I (IGF-I) is a potent myogenic factor that plays a critical role in muscle regeneration and muscle hypertrophy. The purpose of this study was to evaluate the effect of IGF-I overexpression on the recovery of muscle size and function during reloading/reambulation after a period of cast immobilization in predominantly fast twitch muscles. In addition, we investigated concomitant molecular responses in IGF-I receptor and binding proteins (BPs). Recombinant adeno-associated virus vector for IGF-I (rAAV-IGF-IA) was injected into the anterior compartment of one of the hindlimbs of young (3 wk) C57BL6 female mice. At 20 wk of age, both hindlimbs were cast immobilized in a shortened position for 2 wk to unload the tibialis anterior (TA) and extensor longus digitorum (EDL) muscles. The TA and EDL muscles were removed bilaterally after 2 wk of cast immobilization and after 1 and 3 wk of free cage reambulation.